


Joe West, Young Man Extension

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Series: STAR Blazers [13]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Disneyathon, Gen, Hot Chocolate, Hugs, Len loves Frozen, Mini Marshmallows, Murder der Mann in Gelb Club, Robbie the Therapy Plushie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8400760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: But you don’t wanna fish!  You wanna person!You saved my life today: that’s a bonus.She knitted us scarves and fed us our first home-cooked meal in years.Sunshine situation?She can trace the tracker in her hoodie, right?You know those you’re-fired-if-you-don’t-show-up-to-these-totally-optional activities lame companies think’ll build synergy and teamwork and shit?





	1. Plot

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed, barely edited, everyone sucks at summaries.
> 
> Newcomers, welcome. Please read Joe West, Young Man (part 2 of Rogue in the Lightning) first, otherwise this won't make any sense. If this is your first time encountering Rogue in the Lightning, please read Windows Let You See Sunshine in addition to Joe West, Young Man. Feel free to just read chapter one of each fic if you're pressed for time and/or eager to read this fic; chapter one of those fics contain the actual plot while chapter two contains my commentary on each of those fics.
> 
> Oldcomers, welcome to the extension of Joe West, Young Man. Apologies in advance for all the angst. Some serious shit went down in JWYM, and this is the aftermath. Commentary coming soon.

They cleared the table, not that it looked any cleaner afterwards.  The twins rode with Mick and Len while Solnishko and Shawna rode in Lisa’s car.  The ladies cordially chatted about asshole exes and family, culminating in Shawna reporting, “Grammy and I were the only ones who got along with each other; both of our families didn’t aspire to much above crime and scams.  I wish I could’ve kept her home after she died, but she told me to sell it because, ‘Baez, history isn’t gonna remember you for keeping an old woman’s house; history will remember you for educating yourself.’  After that, I moved in with Clay.”

Solnishko stopped stargazing and stared at the upholstery, “Your life is ruined, and it’s all my fault.  If I didn’t cry in front of Clay—”

“Sweetie,” Shawna interrupted him, “none of this is your fault; there was nothing between me and Clay to ruin.  Everybody has a right to cry, and if Clay’s too dumb to realize that, he’s not the one for me.  There are plenty of other fish in the sea.”

“But you don’t wanna fish!  You wanna person!”

Lisa shrugged when Shawna looked to her; then divine inspiration struck Shawna for how to proceed, “To be honest, Clay is kinda like a fish.  He was interesting for a couple weeks—a month, if I’m being generous—but I didn’t wanna spend the rest of my life with him.  He was rude as hell to everybody, gambled like crazy, and I’m pretty sure he’s been cheating on me for the past few days.”

“That moron should’ve been worshipping the dirt you walked on for paying any attention to him,” Lisa huffed.

“It’s just… this whole mess started because I couldn’t stay calm enough to stop Lewis....”

Lisa said firmly, “Solnishko, it is not your responsibility to stop anybody.”

“But.... my powers—”

“Fuck your powers!  Your only responsibility is to stay safe,” her spruce-blue eyes glared at him through the rearview mirror.  Keratin dug into leather as her grip on the steering wheel tightened.  Her driving sped up.  Solnishko watched her without melting into terror, which said a lot about how much he’d come to trust her.

Shawna waited a moment before she told him, “You got out of bed and left your home this morning: that’s amazing.  You saved my life today: that’s a bonus.”

Meanwhile, the men’s conversations were just as riveting despite their silence.  Mick checked in with Shawna via text after Len thrummed his disapproval of Lisa’s outburst in front of them.  Len squinted at the rearview mirror and elbow-tapped Mick, who scrunched his eyebrows trying to figure out what the twins were saying.  They were using gestures the older men had never seen before.

“((This is Robbie,))” the goth blond introduced his new golden retriever plushie to his twin. “((Joe gave her to me so I’d yell at her instead of fighting all the time.))”

The pumpkin spice-haired twin smiled, “((Hi, Robbie, you’ve got a big job ahead of you, but if Joe thinks you can do it, so do I.))”

“That’s not ASL,” Mick stated.

“It’s CSL!” Clyde exclaimed. “Clarkian Sign Language! Mark and I came up with it when we were, like, three.”

“A twin language, eh?” Len approved. “That must help on heists.”

“We’re mostly just pickpockets.  One time when we twelve, we broke into someone’s house,” Clyde then became guilty. “She knitted us scarves and fed us our first home-cooked meal in years.”  The twins produced two scraggily scrambles of yarn from their coats in sync and teared up with recollection.  Clyde continued, “We probably should’ve gotten rid of these years ago, but what if we ever see her again?  She’ll be sad enough already that we trashed ‘em.”

“Nah, they ain’t trashed,” Mick chuffed.  The twins looked up, expecting ridicule, not acceptance. “They’re well-loved, that’s all.  If y’all ever meet up again, I bet she’ll be more than happy to knit you new ones.”

The twins looked at him with hope sparkling in their eyes when Mick finally got a reply.

_We’re okay now, thanks.  Lisa says to tell you I’m a natural at resolving sunshine situations_

_Sparky: She tell you what that means?_

_Baez: Something related to Solnishko? We just got done telling him he’s not responsible for all the crap that went down with Lewis & Clay today just because he has powers_

Mick came close to crunching his phone when Len asked, “Sunshine situation?”

“Yep.”

“What’s a sunshine situation?” Clyde wondered out loud.  Mark was torn between smacking Clyde for poor manners and his own desire for a definition.

Len and Mick flitted their slate and sage gazes at each other.  Finally, Len allayed the twins by promising them an explanation when the clan settled into safehouse #8 since Shawna would need one too.

Clyde bobbed his head to the beat of the song playing on his imaginary iPod.  Mark hummed the tune, and before long, the older men discovered that Clyde couldn’t sing for shit—his voice reminded them of a cat figuring out that the can opener is not going to give it treats—but the soul that went into their performance graced it with their brotherly bond.

“Solnishko’s not a big fan of _Tarzan_ ,” Len suspected why they liked both it and its origin movies. “It lacks enough extraordinary elements to shut off his book knowledge.”

Rehabilitating feral folks doesn’t work that way, never mind the fact that Tarzan is way past the critical period for acquiring languages.  Also, if you’re gonna include animals in your movie, at least consistently call them the same wrong species throughout your movie instead of calling them different wrong species every time you bring them up.  And don’t ask how elephants know about fish which live nowhere near their continent cuz not even Len could BS an excuse for that one.

“We haven’t watched it in years, but we love it cuz Kala loves Tarzan even though everybody else tells her not to.”

Suspicions confirmed!

“You’ll have to share a room since we have none to spare,” Len informed them.  The twins scoffed.  Almost a dozen years on the streets taught them to stay in arm’s reach, especially at night, which is why they’d prefer bunk beds, please and thank you!

Mick chuckled, “Would you like a ladder or stairs?”

“You can build stairs into bunk beds!?” Clyde squealed.

Mick Rory was going to build them bunk beds!

With stairs :D

The rest of the ride looped enough to rival a rollercoaster.  Clyde was having a grand time flailing his arms around Kermit-style.  Mark became just as dismayed as his twin did when it ended; the elder Mardon simply concealed it better.

Clyde carried Robbie over his head, exploded out of the truck, and bounded into safehouse #8.  Mark commanded Clyde to take his boots off in the house, startling everyone who heard him except for Clyde.

“(I’m okay with whispering if I absolutely have to,)” Mark explained to the group after setting his and Clyde’s boots onto the shoe shelf by the door, “(and keeping Clyde outta trouble, but that’s about it.)”

Lisa sipped her mug of hot chocolate and looked expectantly at Mick.  She flicked her devilish goddess eyelashes at the hallway.  Mick traversed silver-flaked, mauve carpeting that squirmed between toes and tickled bare feet.  He knocked on the last door on the left—right across from his and Len’s room.  His brawn drew a snarl from the dense wood.

It was neither locked nor closed, so he wasted no time inviting himself in.  He slid the closet door open with a circular cavity and found his brother huddling inside on the floor.

Shit.

He only ever did this if he thought he deserved a punishment.  Granted, it was a step up from huddling in the workshop.  That was a fantastic afternoon; Len appearing behind him startled him into dropping a plate.  Solnishko’s lips twitched as he stared at the shards before he looked up at Len, who saw the exact same face on his brother-in-law that he and Lisa donned whenever they upset Lewis.  Solnishko bolted for the basement.  It didn’t take a genius to connect the dots between safehouse #8’s coldest, darkest, and most metallic room with the Freezer of Solitude.

Mick sat against the door with one leg notched up and his other foot tucked between the bend, “Cub, you did your best today; it’s all anybody can ask of another or themselves.”

“ **But my best should be so much better,** ” tears bled out and cyan fog shimmered from his eyes as his voice cracked into dubstep Vader. “ **Future me saved Central from a tornado and a tidal wave in the original timeline, and he only had yellow lightning.  Blue means I’m faster.  I’m supposed to be a hero; I’m supposed to save people.  I’m supposed to be strong, but I’m not, I’m just…** ”

He clamped a hand over his mouth and slumped sideways against the wall.  Shadows sought to suck him into their clutch, so Mick drew him out and cradled him like somebody must’ve done before der Mann in Gelb stole him.  Mick would never believe his little brother was an orphan in any life he led, no matter which timeline he led his life in.

Len set his mug down.  He surprised the newcomers when his turned out to be the Frozen one with a muscle-thick layer of mini marshmallows.  Not a drop of cocoa colored his lips and not a single mini marshmallow stuck to his cheeks.  Diametrically, white and brown painted Clyde; the boy was incapable of keeping himself clean.  Len twitched to suffocate him with a napkin until the kid got with the program.  Stop snorting, Lisa, OCPD is no laughing matter!  Mick sighed his disapproval at his brother’s state; subtlety soared over his head.  This was nothing Shawna hadn’t seen before as the middle child of thirteen siblings: whole, half, step, or otherwise.

If Len's outrage broke his favorite mug, he vowed to take the sharpest shard and stab the younger Mardon’s eyeballs with it.

Repeatedly.

And clean the bloodstains with the heathen’s bomber jacket afterwards.

Len breathed deeply before he began, “A sunshine situation is an occurrence during which Solnishko implicitly or explicitly compares himself in this timeline to himself in the original timeline.”

Shawna already planned on enlisting the avatar of Google to dig up dirt on der Mann in Gelb; this made her want to call him now, “So Solnishko had powers… and became a superhero in the original timeline?”

“Bingo!” Lisa answered between sips. “Med school’s gonna beg you to become a doctor; your brain contains everything brilliant in Hartley Rathaway and Harrison Wells except you’re a not a fuckin’ snob about it.”

“His powers were less potent in the original timeline, so he believes he’s not living up to his potential in this timeline because heroics isn’t his day job,” Len continued, still yearning to stab Clyde.  Was this boy 21 or 12!?

Shawna and the twins became officially inducted into the Murder der Mann in Gelb Club while their chairman held his little brother and told him, “Cub… you’re the strongest person I know.”

Solnishko opened his drenched eyes and mouthed, “How?”

“You’ve survived so much,” Mick spoke as soothingly as he could muster.  A year or two ago, he’d never imagine his voice would ever need this tone on a regular basis.  Sure, Len and Lisa had nightmares once in a blue moon, but Solnishko’s memories began with terror, and really, it was pure dumb luck Mick found him at all.  Sandpapery hands crinkled at the horror of his whims leading him somewhere else—anywhere else—that morning. “You deserve nothing less than the best of humanity.  The only one of us two who’ll ever have a job is me, and that’s keeping the worst of humanity away from you.  I’m sorry I didn’t do that today.”

Shawna stashed gear from her job in Gotham in the bottom dresser of her room—the one between the Mardons’ and Lisa’s—and tapped a bat-shaped app on her home screen.  The other end picked up before her phone tolled twice.  Gauntlets against flesh littered the background; this wasn’t the first time she’d called amidst combat, “I’m so sorry to bother you, but this is important.”

“ **Your calls never bother me,** ” Batman’s modulated voice fizzled over the phone.  Henchmen groaned, gasped, and collapsed throughout Shawna’s summary of Solnishko’s tale. “ **One cannot simply build this specialized prison without enough laborers to construct it nor enough assets to purchase resources and keep those laborers quiet, assuming he did not kill them all upon completion of their task.  Either fate will not escape my research.  Is Solnishko in need of additional protection?** ”

“Nah, we’re good for now,” Shawna replied as she set out boysenberry lipstick and orchid eyeshadow on a tri-shelf desk with an x-frame against the wall. “He’s got Mick, Len, Lisa, me, and the twins; we can each take a day of the week....  If der Mann in Gelb pops up again....”

“ **I shall employ the first train to Central City,** ” Batman vowed “ **and the Teen Titans will come as well.  I assume you wish for me to apprise our allies as well?** ”

“Of course!”

“ **....What if Catwoman returns and leaves again while I’m in Central and I miss her???** ”

“She can trace the tracker in her hoodie, right?”

“ **Correct.** ”

“Then bring it with you, and she’ll come find you!” Shawna assured him as he necessitated dental surgery in another henchman.  Stirrings outside prompted her to end the call. “I’ll visit you yahoos soon, okay?”

“ **Okay**. **Take care, Nightwing**.”

Mark and Clyde finished writing “Tarzan” and “Kala”, respectively, on two of Solnishko’s glow-in-the-dark stars when Shawna emerged.  Without requiring an explanation, she wrote “Baez” and “Grammy” on the duo Solnishko offered her.  He departed to stick them on the crumbly ceiling of his room.  They joined Snowy, Sparky, Goldendoodle, Lowell, and Lori.

“Alright, so it’s been a crazy day today, so feel free to sleep on this,” Lisa began. “You know those you’re-fired-if-you-don’t-show-up-to-these-totally-optional activities lame companies think’ll build synergy and teamwork and shit?  We own every single Disney movie inside and outside of the vault; which ones does everyone want featured during tomorrow’s Disneyathon?  We just can’t watch _Frozen_ without Lenny or he’ll legit ground us.”

“Your brother likes _Frozen_???” Clyde voiced what none of the newcomers could believe.  Lisa swirled her finger and pointed it down the hall.  The trio did a double take at him wearing pajamas emblazoned with snowflakes and Elsa smugly conjuring one in her palms.

They had to sleep on their answers because they spent all night in shock.

The End!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whether you're on AO3 to write, read, or something else, I hope you enjoy what you do here and everywhere :3 :3 :3


	2. Commentary

Okay, so if anything deserves my “unbetaed, barely editied, everyone sucks at summaries” warning, it’s this one.  I spent 3ish days working on it and only looked it over twice before posting it.  HFE logic rarely qualifies as logical to the rest of the universe, and this fic demonstrates this oh so beautifully.

 

The summary is the way it is because I’ve always wanted to write an out-of-context-quotes like some TV show and movies do.  I also did this for Timeless, but unlike Timeless, the quotes don’t go together at all and the bizarre nature of Rogue in the Lightning means roughly half of the dialog barely makes sense in context, so this fic’s summary amuses me.

 

I felt not everything got resolved in vanilla JWYM, so I wrote “The End!!!” as placeholder and kept going, but the feeling of “stop, this fic is already done” rose until I cut the post-“The End!!!” stuff and pasted them into a separate doc.  The new stuff became this ficlet.

 

_They cleared the table, not that it looked any cleaner afterwards._

If the beginning seems like an abrupt start, that’s because it’s not really a beginning.  This fic starts directly after the last paragraph of vanilla JWYM.  This fic is basically a bunch of deleted scenes that all go together as opposed to a bunch of deleted scenes cut from throughout the original piece.

 

_I wish I could’ve kept her home after she died, but she told me to sell it because, ‘Baez, history isn’t gonna remember you for keeping an old woman’s house; history will remember you for educating yourself.’  After that, I moved in with Clay._

I addressed this issue in my reply to Vampslyr’s comment—thanks for asking this btw, V :)—but I’ll reiterate here for people who hate reading comments.  Shawna intended Clay to be a temporary fling to recover from Grammy’s medical bills.  Plus, Bruce—16-year-old 1%er Gothamite—should by all rights have nothing to do with Shawna: a 22-year-old 99%er Centralite.  They don’t want people connecting the dots between Bruce & Shawna and Batman & Nightwing.

Bruce Wayne buys a house connected to Shawna Baez.  Nightwing hasn’t appeared since Shawna Baez shipped back to Central City to spend time with her now-dead grandmother.  Bruce Wayne’s build matches Batman’s, plus he has the resources and motivation to become Batman.  Shawna Baez is the right build to be Nightwing.  Hmm....

Nope! All this info can’t possibly be related in any way whatsoever!

 

_There are plenty of other fish in the sea.”_

_“But you don’t wanna fish!  You wanna person!”_

Solnishko taking things literally started out as a joke in WLYSS and has become a character trait… cuz why not?  It’s hard to separate what’s due to the trauma of his captivity from what was already there, but I speculate that Solnishko possessed a few distinctive idiosyncrasies.

 

_Fuck your powers!  Your only responsibility is to stay safe_

I like to compare & contrast this to Lisa’s initial reaction to Solnishko’s powers in WLYSS.  The honeymoon period is over, folks, reality has set in.

Also, Lisa road rages… or at least road fumes.

 

_Len thrummed his disapproval of Lisa’s outburst in front of them._

Lenny and I would like to remind y’all to please drive responsibly, safely, and under no influences.

 

_“We’re mostly just pickpockets.  One time when we twelve, we broke into someone’s house,” Clyde then became guilty. “She knitted us scarves and fed us our first home-cooked meal in years.”  The twins produced two scraggily scrambles of yarn from their coats in sync and teared up with recollection.  Clyde continued, “We probably should’ve gotten rid of these years ago, but what if we ever see her again?  She’ll be sad enough already that we trashed ‘em.”_

I’m thinking this woman is going to be either Clarissa or Nora; I’m leaning more towards Clarissa.  Grammy is more of a quilter than a knitter; plus, she’s dead, so the twins would be devastated that they can’t meet her again.

They held onto their scarves because those scarves were their only physical possessions for the longest time.  They only ever stole enough money to pay for food for the day and flight school.

 

_Clyde bobbed his head to the beat of the song playing on his imaginary iPod.  Mark hummed the tune, and before long, the older men discovered that Clyde couldn’t sing for shit—his voice reminded them of a cat figuring out that the can opener is not going to give it treats—but the soul that went into their performance graced it with their brotherly bond._

_“Solnishko’s not a big fan of Tarzan,” Len suspected why they liked both it and its origin movies. “It lacks enough extraordinary elements to shut off his book knowledge.”_

_Rehabilitating feral folks doesn’t work that way, never mind the fact that Tarzan is way past the critical period for acquiring languages.  Also, if you’re gonna include animals in your movie, at least consistently call them the same wrong species throughout your movie instead of calling them different wrong species every time you bring them up.  And don’t ask how elephants know about fish which live nowhere near their continent cuz not even Len could BS an excuse for that one._

_“We haven’t watched it in years, but we love it cuz Kala loves Tarzan even though everybody else tells her not to.”_

[The twins are singing an acapella version of _You’ll Be in My Heart_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VV85n-ebuUU).  It just occurred to me that I never stated within the text what song they were singing… erm, yeah.  Sorry about that, folks :(

Clyde could’ve easily made all the friends he wanted if he just ditched his brother, but he didn’t want friends who didn’t want his brother.  This ultimately escalated into Clyde and Mark running away from home because their parents didn’t want Mark either.  America grants freedom of speech, and we always say “beware the quiet ones”, yet the twins’ community did not respect Mark’s freedom of silence.

Solnishko’s complaints about _Tarzan_ are basically my complain about Tarzan being way past the critical period for acquiring language plus the more science-y complaints from [CinemaSins](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y78GuOxNz84).

 

_“You can build stairs into bunk beds!?” Clyde squealed._

I thought all bunk beds had stairs, but nope, the universe has to blow my mind.  Clyde’s reaction is less internal than mine because I am a more or less mature individual whereas Clyde hasn’t matured beyond the day he left home.  Mark did his best, but somebody who’s only minutes older than you is not a parent no matter how much you respect them.  Mark certainly functions like a parent, yet he ultimately hasn’t grown up much either.  Nobody’s told them no for almost a dozen years.  Clyde doesn’t give a damn about how he comes across to other people, and Mark only gives half a damn.

 

_The rest of the ride looped enough to rival a rollercoaster.  Clyde was having a grand time flailing his arms around Kermit-style.  Mark became just as dismayed as his twin did when it ended; the elder Mardon simply concealed it better._

There’s just something about how high up trucks are that make them feel faster.  Plus, to people who are used to walking everywhere like the Mardons are, this ride feels like how a rollercoaster feels to the rest of us.  They’re dirt poor, so they don’t have phones to play Angry Birds on, hence why they hunker down and enjoy the ride.

 

_“(I’m okay with whispering if I absolutely have to,)” Mark explained to the group after setting his and Clyde’s boots onto the shoe shelf by the door, “(and keeping Clyde outta trouble, but that’s about it.)”_

What started out as either a choice or an intense version of stage fright has become a habit as an adult.

 

_That was a fantastic afternoon; Len appearing behind him startled him into dropping a plate.  Solnishko’s lips twitched as he stared at the shards before he looked up at Len, who saw the exact same face on his brother-in-law that he and Lisa donned whenever they upset Lewis.  Solnishko bolted for the basement.  It didn’t take a genius to connect the dots between safehouse #8’s coldest, darkest, and most metallic room with the Freezer of Solitude._

I imagine this is the day they discovered Solnishko can phase, and that it went down rather similarly to WLYSS’s flipbook incident.  I’m thinking of making this into a (Fingers Crossed) fic, but no promises.

 

_“ **But my best should be so much better,** ” tears bled out and cyan fog shimmered from his eyes as his voice cracked into dubstep Vader. “ **Future me saved Central from a tornado and a tidal wave in the original timeline, and he only had yellow lightning.  Blue means I’m faster.  I’m supposed to be a hero; I’m supposed to save people.  I’m supposed to be strong, but I’m not, I’m just…** ”_

He's thinking of supernatural weather because the Mardon brothers are here.  Eobard taunted him with footage of what once was his future.  The best comparison I can come up with is someone who’s gotten through basic training and is all set to become a soldier only to become an amputee from a freak vehicle accident.

 

_Mick would never believe his little brother was an orphan in any life he led, no matter which timeline he led his life in._

I’m a sucker for Barry Raised by Someone Else fics.  They’re so much harder for me to read after writing this.

 

_“Med school’s gonna beg you to become a doctor; your brain contains everything brilliant in Hartley Rathaway and Harrison Wells except you’re a not a fuckin’ snob about it.”_

Ooh! Another Rathareference—if y’all include the one at the beginning of vanilla JWYM—I can’t possibly be building up to anything in a future installment, could I!?

 

_“ **One cannot simply build this specialized prison without enough laborers to construct it nor enough assets to purchase resources and keep those laborers quiet, assuming he did not kill them all upon completion of their task.  Either fate will not escape my research.**_

Because if anybody knows anything about paying off construction crews to keep quiet, Bruce does.

 

 **_Take care, Nightwing_ ** _.”_

Shawna’s Nightwing; deal with it.

I cannot stress how much I hate Peek-a-Boo as a codename.  I couldn’t think of anything else related to teleportation, and there aren’t a billion Robins running around in this universe because RitL already has an unholy amount of characters as it is, and I haven’t even brought in Solnishko’s first family yet, so I figured it'd be find if Shawna became Nightwing.

 

_Mark and Clyde finished writing “Tarzan” and “Kala”, respectively, on two of Solnishko’s glow-in-the-dark stars when Shawna emerged.  Without requiring an explanation, she wrote “Baez” and “Grammy” on the duo Solnishko offered her.  He departed to stick them on the crumbly ceiling of his room.  They joined Snowy, Sparky, Goldendoodle, Lowell, and Lori._

Lowell and Lori are Len and Lisa’s grandparents from Lewis’s side of the family.  Lowell’s a Russian immigrant and Lori is the daughter of Russian immigrants.  Lewis rejected their less-than-American heritage while his kids embraced it.  Lori died during Lewis’s childhood, yet Lowell regaled his grandchildren about her virtues and vices as if she was just on vacation because he knew Lori would’ve loved to know them.

Solnishko wants all of his stars to have names because he didn’t have a name for so long.  He also wants them to have special names, hence why it’s one per customer and why he hasn’t named one himself.  He doesn’t think he can come up with a special name.

 

Here's the gang's favorite Disney movies + what will become Hartley's favorite (his parents are too avant-garde to allow such "common" entertainment, but his parents aren't in charge of him anymore mwahahahahaha!) because knowing me, I'll forget to talk about it when he finally shows up

Len: _Frozen_

Mick: _Dumbo_

Lisa: _Tangled_

Solnishko: _Lilo & Stitch_

Shawna: _Beauty and the Beast_

Mark & Clyde: _Tarzan_

Hartley: _Hunchback of Notre Dame_

 

Everyone's favorite Disney songs are as follows

Len: When I See an Elephant Fly ~ from _Dumbo_ (aka pungeon masters' national anthem)

Mick: Fixer-Upper ~ from _Frozen_ (it's all about how love--familiar, romantic, etc--can heal and bring out the best in people)  Mick also likes Burning Love, which plays over the credits in _Lilo & Stitch_....  Come on, folks, just TRY listening to it and thinking of Mick without snickering; I'm sure Len did.  Yeah, it's technically an Elvis song, but whatever; it appeared in a Disney movie, it totally counts.

Lisa: basically every song from _Tangled_ except for Mother Knows Best

Solnishko: I Just Can't Wait to Be King from _Lion King_ (young Simba does everything he never did growing up: rebel, sing, disrespect authority, explore beyond his territory, vocalize his desire for things, have friends and family who care about him...)

Shawna: Belle (Little Town) ~ from _Beauty and the Beast_ (she identifies with "there must be more than this provincial life" as well as the reprise where Belle states her desire for "adventure in the great wide somewhere" and "for once it might be grand / to have someone understand / I want so much more than they've got planned")

Mark and Clyde: You'll Be in My Heart ~ from _Tarzan_ ("When destiny calls you, you must be strong / I may not be with you / But you got to hold on / They'll see in time, I know / **We'll show them together** " + "Yes you'll be in my heart / **No matter what they say** / You'll be in my heart / Always and always"

Hartley: Bells of Notre Dame ~ from _Hunchback of Notre Dame_ ("you can lie to yourself and your minions / you can claim that you haven't a qualm / but you never can run from nor hide what you've done from the eyes / the very eyes of Notre Dame" for hopefully obvious reasons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guess what? You've endured another HFE commentary!
> 
> *cue confetti*


End file.
